Enemy and Ally alike!
I finished the Crazed Element off with an Ultra-strong punch that sent him flying out of the atmosphere. I then de-ultimized into Spiderfreak "Well, Alvono, that's the last of them" I said. "No more of the original 10's species to fight. Although there were a couple missing, for some reason." "Actually, there is Igneoux." Alvono said. "So what? I can take him! He's too afraid of me to actually try and fight me." I said boastfully. "Your idiotic over-confidence is exactly why I haven't fought you." A voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Igneoux standing there. Yes, standing, not on his hoverboard like he normally is. He was also wearing a flame-red battle suit that covered his spikes. "Well, well, look who's back for more butt-kicking." I said. Igneoux lunged out and knocked me over onto my back. Before I could get up, he punctured my exo-skeleton with a dagger. I had no idea what happened, but suddenly I couldn't move. My parlyzation lasted for only a few seconds, but that would have been enough time for Igneoux to attack. Instead, he just stood there until I got up. "As you can see, I can easily disable you in a fight, beacause I know your alien's weakness'. If you actually believed my cheesy act from the time I attacked you, you're far stupider than I thought." He said. "You mean...you didn't have a grudge? You weren't hired to kill me? It wasn't real?!" "Well, the part about me being hired was, but that was it. I wanted to test your skill level. Interestingly enough, it seems that whenever you have brawn and brains, you choose to use brawn, and only use brains when you have to. Although, that makes sense, because if you put your naive little mind to work, you would have figured out that Alvono has been lying from the beginning!" "What do you mean by that?" "You don't seem to have actually matured at all, whereas Alvono has told you that the aliens are unlocked when you mature. Alvono can't control the unlocking. Why, just today, he unlocked four new samples!" "Alvono!" "Well, excuuse me if there was a malfunction during landing!" "Malfunction?! Who cares about a malfunction during landing?! You nearly took my head off during landing!" "TECH!!" Igneoux yelled, resulting in a small tremor. "Listen! I could care less about your little girl-fight! Vilgax and Xenon have formed an alliance to destroy you! I sent those 9 aliens to test your skills, and I don't think you can handle those two on your own. Not with your current attitude." "Then what do you suggest I do? Leave the country?! Why are you even telling me all this anyway? Is this some kind of first dibs villain plot?" "I can see how you would suspect that, but no. Tek No Logical, I am here to help you!" ---- I couldn't believe my ears! Well, actually, Spiderfreak didn't have any actual ears, but you get the drift. "What?! You want to help me?!" "Believe it or not, Tech, I am one of the good guys here. Now listen. Vilgax and Xenon are coming to Earth not for you, but for Hcet. Of course, they will return to their main directive of destroying you afterwards." "What do they want with Hcet?" "Let me explain. Hcet is just one of a trio of alternate versions of you that holds the keys to the Gateway of Reality, a powerful and ancient device created by the Celestialsapiens to allow travel between realitys, something which no other device can do. The other two are Ceth and Etch, the Air Burrower and the Bipedal Snake versions of you. The different 'dimensions' they are from are simply different universes, as are all dimensions in actuality." "Okay, now I'm confused. How do-" I was cut off by a large explosion nearby. Out of the cloud of dust came...Vilgax! "Hello, boys!" He said menacingly. ---- "Well, well, well." I said. "If it isn't Mr. Squid Head." "Hey!" Yelled a voice from the dust. "I don't like being ignored! Why does he get all the attention?!" "Beacause, Xenon, he's the only piece of sushi here that isn't a whiny hunk of crab." "Hurtful!" "You're a villain. What am I supposed to do, pat you on the head?" "Enough!" Yelled Vilgax. "It is time, Tech, for you to feel our wrath!" "Yeah! What he said!" "Well, my wrath, his idiocy, but still!" "I don't think so!" I said, and then transformed. I wanted to become Rockoustic, but instead... "Is that..." Vilgax began. "Is that an Earth meercat?" Xenon started chuckling. Vilgax snorted. Soon, they were laughing so hard, there were tears running down their faces. After their little laughing fit, Vilgax picked himself up off the ground. "(snort)That...that...that's just too funny." He said. "{Oh, yeah?! I'll show you funny!}" I said. Well, squeaked, to be exact, which set off another laughing fit. While they were laughing their eyes out, I gathered up a deep breath, lowered my vocal cords, and let out a huge, vibrating, loud, ROAR!!!! They stopped laughing immediately and screamed like little girls. So that's what that does. I then jumped into the sunlight, and shifted my 'mirrors' so they would build up solar energy. Vilgax noticed what I was doing and ran towards me, apparently to try and squash me. Too late. I let er' rip, and hit him smack dab in the face with an extremely powerful solar beam. Xenon was still screaming, and hopped up on a rock. I guess he thought I was a mouse or something. I walked over to him and squeaked "{Boo!}". I had no idea crabs could run that fast. "{And that's why you should never mess with Meeroar!}" I squeaked. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by Vilgax. I hit the Ultimatrix dial at sort of an off-angle, so I was totally unprepared for what happened next. "Ultimate Airthrower!" I yelled. I easily went through Vilgax's grasp and focused on gathering air together. I took the air and compressed it to a tiny ball about the size of a pill bug, and I shot it at Vilgax. It caused a vacuum that sucked in so strongly, I saw some of those pots and pans that I had sent to the North Pole by accident (read my last computer journal to find out about that) flying into it. Vilgax just stepped out, completely unharmed, and pressed a button on his robotic body. It sent out a sort of magnetic ripple that hit the Utimatrix, and transformed me into some kind of lava-creature I now call Magmortar. However, this seemed to be just a side effect,because almost instantly, I saw Hcet being pulled like he was the target of a giant magnet. He got pulled up into the air, and before I could figure out what was happening, Vilgax's ship de-cloaked. Vigax and Xenon teleported onboard, and the ship took off. "Igneoux!" I said. "You have a hoverboard! Do you think you could-" "Hoverboards do not travel over 100 times the speed of light, Tek." Igneoux said. This is up to you to get us onto that ship. Once there, I'll keep Vilgax and Xenon busy while you rescue Hcet. They must not find how to unlock the Gateway of Reality!" "What are you talking about?" "Let me explain. Millions of years ago, the Celestialsapiens forged a Gateway that, if stepped through, will grant anyone their heart's desire. They took four versions of one person with no evil in them, and made them keepers of shards of the key to operate it." "Wait...that's me?!" "Don't flatter yourself. A lot of life in the galaxy isn't evil, you were just chosen at random. And, before you ask, you are not one of the four versions yourself that hold the shards. That's why Vilgax and Xenon would just destroy you without a second thought." "We really need to rescue Hcet, then!" "I believe you're currently working on hyperspace travel with one alien in particular?" Igneoux asked. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I zoomed through hyperspace with Igneoux on my back. I was still a little shaky, but as it turns out, Quetzadactyl is great at hyperspace jumps. I caught sight of Vilgax's ship and latched onto it. Igneoux carved a hole in the wall and entered. I turned into Steelth and followed. He went down the right hallway, and I went down the left. I went into stealth mode, and found the room where Hcet was. He was in some kind of stasis tube, next to an alien I didn't recognize. The Ultimatrix scanned it and I started messing around with the controls, finally finding the lever that opened the tubes. Hcet instantly woke up and jumped out. It took the other alien a few minutes to start up, most likely because of his size. He was as big as a tank! I gestured for them to follow me, and we walked out the door, where we were greeted with a welcoming party of Vilgax. "I thought so." He said. He pulled back his arm, ready to punch, but intead, he went out like a light. Igneoux was standing behind him, arms folded. "What took you so long?" He asked. We ran and jumped out of the ship through above mentioned hole, and soon were just floating through space. "Quetzadactyl isn't big enough for all of you, especially tank-me over there." I said. "Use Ultimate Calkules. My guess is that he can go hyperspeed as a spaceship." Igneoux said. "Hmph. Smarty pants." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vilgax stood up, a bit wobbly. Xenon had shocked him awake. "What happened?" He asked. "Igneoux did." Vilgax replied. "I guess he's working with Tech now." "Oh, tough break. Let's synchronize this time." "Okay." ""CURSE YOU TEK NO LOGICAL!!!!!!!"" Category:Episodes